


One Night in a Milk Bar...

by SpicyCookie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Majora's Mask, Other, Termina - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCookie/pseuds/SpicyCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is Link a couple years older than in Majoras Mask.) After battling throughout the night, Link decides to go cheer himself up by going to the Milk Bar. But staying up really late and drinking has made him hallucinate and made him turn crazy! What will this do to him?! Rated pg-13 for Link becoming drunk.<br/>Warning: this has nothing to do with the plot in Majora's Mask and just doesn't make any sense timeline wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in a Milk Bar...

"I hate fighting monsters." Link growls as he slashes down the last monster in Termina... for now. Exhausted, he walks into Clock Town for just a couple of drinks.  
He stumbles into the Milk Bar and sits down at the bar. "One glass of milk and make it fast." He snaps at the bartender. The man immediately grabs one and slides it over to Link. He gulps it down and slams it onto the bar.  
"Another.." he tells him.  
30 minutes later, Link isn't exactly himself. "I'm so tired of fighting monsters..." he slurs. Empty bottles surround his resting head as he hiccups loudly,"I swear, if I see another monster, I will-" suddenly, he looks downwards and sees and orange ChuChu. He stares at it, opened eyed, while the bartender looks at the same spot, but only sees a stool.  
"A ChuChu," Link growls, " don't you DARE come over here!!" It seems to smirk at him, as if he was trying to test drunk Links limits," I'm warning you!! Don't make me take out my sword!" Suddenly, it jumps toward him and he screams loudly. Link unsheathes his sword and swings it crazily in front of him. The ChuChu dies and leaves a spoil of war... ChuChu jelly.  
"A-ha! I told you!" Link screams maniacally. The bartender, who saw the whole thing, glares at Link angrily. Sensing it, he turns toward the man and hiccups loudly," did you see how I killed that ChuChu?! Did you, did you?? I told that ChuChu what I was going to do to it, but it didn't listen!"  
"Sir," the man stresses," that was a bar stool."  
"No, no it wasn't. It was a ChuChu! I swear!" Link laughs crazily again.  
"I saw it with my own eyes. It. Was. A. Stool. And now you ruined it. You have to pay for it."  
No, it was a ChuChu! Really!" He picks up the ChuChu jelly and shows it to the bartender,"see?! It left ChuChu jelly!!"  
The man let's out an exaggerated sigh," that is the leg of the stool you ruined. You have to pay for a new one, or I will call the mayor."  
Link stares at him, his eyes drooping slightly but still mad," fine!!" he screams," take all my rupees! I don't care!" He throws a large brown bag at the man and jumps down from the stool he was sitting on, staggering slightly," I don't care!!" He runs out of the Milk Bar and, when outside, trips and falls asleep finally. In the morning, he wont remember a thing...


End file.
